Lena Olson (Law
Lena Olson (Amy Seimetz) is the villainess of "Rapist Anonymous", episode 15.09 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate November 20, 2013). She was a former addict who was a member of an Alcoholic Anonymous group along with Amanda Rollins and Nate Davis, Amanda's sponsor/lover and Lena's past Narcotics Anonymous sponsor and current lover. The episode also revealed that Lena was engaged in an affair with group member Gene Fierstein, despite Gene being engaged. Prior to the episode's events, Gene attempted to break things off with Lena in order to repair his relationship with his fiancee Melissa. In response, the scorned Lena attempted to break Gene and Melissa up, sending the couple messages threatening Gene and proclaiming to Melissa that he was hers. After learning about Amanda being Nate's current sponsor, and the fact that she was an SVU detective, the evil Lena befriended Amanda as part of a plan to take revenge on Gene. After going to an AA meeting with Amanda and Nate, Lena met with Gene again and seduced him into a tryst. Afterwards, however, Lena became infuriated at Gene for not leaving Melissa and went to Amanda's apartment, accusing Gene of raping her. As the detectives investigate, however, Lena's texts to Gene expressing arousement at Gene's proclivity for rough sex and Gene's own statements about Lena's instability made the detectives wary to charge Gene. As a result, Lena threatened Gene into meeting her at the roof of her apartment, doing so after disabling the alarm on the rooftop door. When Gene arrived, he allowed for Lena to perform oral sex on him in an effort to calm her down, only for the villainess to shove Gene off the roof to his death after he had an orgasm. Lena later attempted to claim that she killed Gene in self-defense, but a voicemail Gene left Melissa before going to meet Lena and her apartment superintendent revealing how she'd tried to get him to show her how to disable the rooftop door alarm revealed Lena's true nature as a vengeful murderer. Lena was arrested while Rollins was at her apartment, with Lena pleading innocence as she was handcuffed. At trial, Lena continued to paint Gene as an abusive and sexually aggressive man, even comparing him to her abusive father in a ploy to gain sympathy. When confronted by Rafael Barba about the texts she sent Gene, Lena continue to play the role of a traumatized victim and claimed she only sent the messages to appease Gene. Barba was able to prove Lena's manipulative nature, however, by calling Nate to the stand, forcing him to reveal his sexual relationship with Lena (much to Rollins' heartbreak) and how she had befriended Amanda as part of her plot against Gene. Lena was ultimately found guilty of murder in the first degree and placed under arrest. Gallery Lena Olson court.png Lena Olson stand.png Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested